Shattered
by Yuritwl
Summary: Ja ich habe es getan, die erste Kurtofsky Fanfic in deutsch hier auf  :  Be gentle ;  Don't like Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Und nochmal leicht verbessert :) vielen vielen Dank an Flo für die Tipps und an Angie für das Betalesen! Meine beiden Musen ;)

Shattered

**Teil 1**

_You are the Dancing Queen  
>Young and sweet only seventeen.<br>Dancing Queen,  
>Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah. <em>

Dieser Song würde ihn immer verfolgen das wusste er schon jetzt. Wie oft hatte er sich in seinen Träumen vorgestellt mit Kurt genau hier, genau jetzt zu stehen. Ihn glücklich zu machen und so alles was er verbochen hatte mit einem Wisch zu bereinigen. Nicht nur für Kurt wäre es der glückklichste moment in der High-School-zeit gewesen, auch eher wäre zum aller ersten mal wirklich glücklich. Sicher Football gab ihn das Gefühl wichtig zu sein, Anerkennung zu bekommen oder zumindest die Furcht der anderen Schüler, aber all das machte ihn nicht glücklich. Es machte ihn zu einem einsamen Menschen der nicht wusste wo er hin sollte mit all seinen Fragen, all seiner Wut..

Er erinnerte sich gerne an den Kuss, den unerwiederten Kuss – aber in diesen wenigen Sekuden wo er die sanften, wamren Lippen von Kurt berührte wusste er das es sowas wie die glückseeligkeit auch für Jungs wie ihn gab.

„Das ist dein Moment, Oute dich, du kannst damit etwas bewirken" Dave wusste Kurt war verletzt wegen dem Streich dem man ihn gespielt hatte aber dachte er wirklich das dies der ideale Moment für ihn wahr sich zu outen. Hier in der Schule in der Prom Night vor einem Haufen homophober Vollidioten.

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er Kurt auf der Tanzfläche gegenüber stand hatte er nicht realisiert das er sich immer noch in der Schule befand. Und ja er wollte mit Kurt tanzen, komischerweise sah er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts schlimmes in dieser Situation...bis Kurt eben diese eine Sache von ihm erwartete. Und er konnte es einfach nicht tun. Er wusste schon länger das er niemals so stark sein würde wie dieser Junge. Insgeheim hatte er Kurt schon immer bewundert. Wie es Kurt immer geschafft hatte stolz auf das zu sein was er war. Er wollte sich nicht ändern nur um beliebter zu werden. Er wusste das Kurt einmal Kicker im Football Team war und dennoch Kurt blieb sich immer selbst treu.

Er erinnerte sich an Kurt's furchtbares Outfit zu dieser Lady Gaga Vorstellung der New Directions, dennoch Kurt hatte ihm klargemacht das er sich niemals ändern würde.

Wie konnte man so jemanden nicht bewundern. Dann dieser Moment in dem Kurt ihn angeschrien hatte. Er konnte nict klar denken in diesem Augenblick alles was er sah waren diese Augen, wie konnte man diese Farbe am besten beschreiben, es war nicht direkt blau auch nicht grün er konnte nichts dagegen tun er hörte nicht einmal mehr was Kurt zu ihm sagte er sah nur noch Kurt's Lippen so furchtbar nah und dann passierte es. Er würde immer sagen das er es nicht wollte aber insgeheim wusste das dieser eine Moment das erste mal war das er sich wirklich befreit fühlte bis zu diesem Augenblick als Kurt ihn weg schubste und ihn mit Angst erfüllten Augen anstarrte. Hatte er denn wirklich erwartet das Kurt einen zweiten Kuss zulassen würde?

Was danach kam konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, nachdem dieser andere Kerl, Blaine war wohl sein Name, ihn auf der Treppe angesprochen hatte war die Angst in ihm ausgebrochen, hatte Kurt es noch jemand anderem erzählt?

Dann diese Todesdrohung, er würde immer sagen das es nicht so gemeint war trotzdem wie konnte man nur so etwas dummes sagen und glauben das Kurt es nicht als Drohung sehen würde.

Dann die Sache mit der Figur. Selbst Dave musste sich eingestehen das wenn er nicht schon bis dahin als Verrückt durchgegangen wäre er spätestens in diesem Augenblick die Grenze überschritten hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht was er genau damit bezwecken wollte. Erst wollte er ihm nur Angst einjagen doch dann hatte sich seine Hand verselbstständigt.

Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Er spürte wie Kurt unter seiner Berührung zitterte und dennoch er konnte nicht aufhören.

Das Kurt es schließlich seinem Vater gesagt hatte wunderte ihm dann nicht seine größte Angst war nur was genau hatte Kurt erzählt hatte er ihm nur von der Drohung erzählt oder auch von all den anderen Dingen?

Umso verwunderter war er als er mitbekam das Kurt zwar von der Todesdrohung erzählt hatte aber nicht von dem Kuss und all den anderen Dingen die passiert waren.

Er konnte sogar damit leben erst einmal von der Schule ausgeschlossen zu sein. Womit er jedoch nicht leben konnte war diese Tatsache das als er zurück kam jemand anderes Kurt's Spind benutzte. Nebenbei erfuhr er das Kurt die Schule gewechselt hatte. Warum wunderte es ihn? Hatte er sich wirklich die seltsame Hoffnung gemacht das Kurt ihm vergeben konnte, das sie Freunde sein könnten.

Selbst jemand wie Kurt konnte nicht so Perfekt sein...oder etwa doch?

_All this time,  
>spent in vain<br>Wasted years..  
>Wastet gain.<em>

_All is lost  
>Hope remains<br>And this war´s not over._

Ende Part 1

Erster Song : Naja Dancing Queen von Abba (ich als Pirate muss immer heulen wenn ich ihn höre)

Zweiter Song: Shattered von Trading Yesterday


	2. Chapter 2

Und wieder Danke an Flo für's Betalesen (mein Beta Sklave ;)) und Angie für die Inspiration! Love you!

**Shattered Part 2**

_**Gimme**__** a**__** taste **__**of **__**what's **__**to**__** come  
>Give <strong>__**me**__** a**__** medicine  
>Teach<strong>__** me **__**a**__** lesson ,**__**maybe**__** I**__** deserv e**__** to**__** know  
>Cut<strong>__** me **__**down **__**to**__** size **__**and **__**paralyze **__**me  
>With <strong>__**the **__**contents **__**of**__** your **__**pretty **__**little **__**head**_

Von allen Songs dieser Welt musste sich sein iPod ausgerechnet diesen verdammten Schnulzen-Song aussuchen, als wenn er nicht schon genug leiden würde. Und ja Kurt war in seinen Augen Perfekt, denn wer konnte jemanden verzeihen das das eigene Leben zur Hölle wurde und ihm sogar versuchen zu helfen?

Diese eine Tatsache allein war Grund genug sich Hals über Kopf in Kurt zu verlieben, seine Güte - es gab aber noch soviel mehr an diesen Jungen die Dave fast verrückt werden ließen. Er sollte sich aber nicht zu viel Hoffnungen machen, er wusste das Kurt unbedingt zurück kommen wollte und das ganz bestimmt nicht wegen ihm – er war eigentlich der Preis zum Einlass in die Mc-Kinley-High, zu seinen geliebten Freunden und dem Glee-Club. Dave war sein Beschützer, er sollte dafür Sorgen das Kurt sich wenigstens einigermaßen sicher fühlte, und wenn es das einzige ist was er tun konnte um seine heimlichen Liebe zu helfen dann ist dem so, wenigstens dies war er Kurt schuldig.

_**Gimme somewhere else to go  
>Give me one thing<br>Tell me something I don't really need to know  
>I am so afraid of breaking what we made<br>It is delicate and lovely  
>But it's a weight above me <strong>_

Dennoch Kurt hatte keine Angst mehr vor ihm und er war wieder zurück an der Mc Kinley High.

Die Wochen vor der Prom Night waren erstaunlich entspannt für Dave, nachdem er diesen Deal mit Santana eingegangen war und er sich zumindest zum Teil mit Kurt ausgesprochen hatte fühlte er sich erstaunlich entspannt.

Mit Santana verband ihn viel mehr als die meisten dachten, auch sie hatte ein Geheimnis das sie nicht preis geben wollte. Komischerweise wusste sie von Dave`s Vorliebe. Sie hatte einfach 1 und 1 zusammengezählt. Als sie ihn Ansprach wollte er wissen warum sie das tut, warum sie Prom-Queen werden wollte. Natürlich Santana war auf ihre Art und Weise das was Hetero-Jungs wohl als "Heiß" bezeichnen würden und sie hätte mit jedem auf den Ball gekonnt, ausgenommen Finn. Also warum wollte sie gerade mit ihm auf den Ball. Er hatte keine konkrette Antwort erwartet, aber sie erzählte ihm die ganze Sache, das sie im endeffekt im gleichen Team spielen. Es hat eine Weile gedauert bis Dave es verstanden hatte aber er hatte Santana in den letzten tagen immer wieder ungewöhnlicher Weise mit Brittany streiten zählen und so war es an Dave 1 und 1 zusammen zu zählen. Er wusste immer noch nicht was der ganze Plan sollte das Santana Prom-Queen wird aber er war Einverstanden solange sie niemanden von ihrem Geheimnis erzählt, natürlich sollte er das im gegenzug auch nicht tun. In den Tagen nach ihrer "verbrüderung" von team gay hatte er Santana beobachtet, sie wirkte immer wieder verletzt wenn sie Brittany und Artie gemeinsam sah, sie flüchtet regelrecht vor beiden.

Dave war sich bewusst das sich ihre Situationen sehr ähnelten und beschloss mehr aus der Zweckgemeinschaft zu machen, er wollte sich wirklich mit ihr anfreunden und ihr Beistehen, sie hatte wahrscheinlich eher das Glück, was sie auch verdiente, glücklich zu werden...

Und er, nun er versuchte Kurt zu beschützen, eine Rolle die ihm erstaunlich gut gefiel und die er auch seiner Meinung nach sehr gut erfüllte. Es war erstaunlich angenehm ihn zu seinen Unterrichtsstunden zu begleiten, sich mit Kurt über die alltäglichen Dinge auszutauschen, auch wenn Kurt in den ersten Tagen kaum etwas gesagt hatte sondern eher aufmerksam zuhörte. Er bemerkte natürlich die Blicke aber niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen. Mit seinen eigentlich besten Freund Azimio hatte er schon seid Wochen nicht mehr gesprochen. Es fühlte sich so normal an mit Kurt zu reden, auch wenn er aufpassen musste das die anderen nicht auf falsche Gedanken kamen.

Doch dann musste er es sich wieder daran erinnern das er und Kurt keine Freunde waren. Ihre Verbindung war im eigentlichen Sinne eine Zweckgemeinschaft, seine Aufgabe war es Kurt zu beschützen und ihm das Gefühl zu geben das er keine Angst haben zu brauch, im Gegensatz dazu hat kurt ihn Versprochen einiges beizubringen und ihn und sein kleines, aber gut gesichertes Geheimnis nicht zu verraten.

Dennoch es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an etwas zu tun was ihm Spaß machte und dazu war es auch noch etwas wichtiges, dieses Gefühl hatte er schon seid der Thriller Aufführung während des Football-Spiels nicht mehr.

Ja er hatte schon mehrmals darüber nachgedacht den New Directions, also dem Glee-Club der Schule beizutreten. Wenn nicht die Tatsache bestünde das ihn dort wirklich jeder hasst, nun ja Santana würde vielleicht zu ihm halten und ihn auch unterstützen. Bei kurt war er sich noch nicht so sicher, der Glee-Club war sein allerheiligstes, deshalb hatte er die Gedanken erstmal bei Seite geschoben, obwohl er in seinen Tagträumen gemeinsam mit Kurt probte und auf den großen Bühnen stand die die Welt bedeuteten, er wollte und konnte sich einfach nicht aufdrängen

Er kann singen immerhin hatte er Jahrelang im Kirchenchor gesungen. Er selbst war nicht gläubig aber seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden.

Zu Weihnachten sang er immer noch alte Sinatra Songs für seine Großmutter. Er selbst hielt nicht von seiner Stimme auch wenn seine Großmutter sie wundervoll findet.

Und so verbrachte er die letzten Tage vor der Prom Night wieder damit Kurt zu einer Unterrichtsstunde zu begleite.

„Ist dir aufgefallen das das mich niemand diese Woche fertig gemacht hat?"

Dave konnte sich ein leichtes grinsen nicht verkneifen „Du hast die Bullie Whips die dich beschützen".

Hatte er das wirklich gesagt und hatte er Kurt wirklich so angelächelt?

„Vielleicht hat mich auch niemand fertig gemacht weil es niemanden mehr interessiert?"

Hatte er richtig gehört?

„Das ist Wunschdenken..."

Und dann wurde alles noch seltsamer, hatte Kurt ihm wirklich gesagt das er ihn nicht hasst und das eines Tages der Moment kommen würde wo er stark genug sein würde sich zu outen?

Vielleicht würde er eines Tages diese Stärke finden, solange war er zufrieden einfach nur in Kurt's Nähe zu sein.

**_I'd like to step into your world  
>Show me a secret<br>I promise to keep it safe and sheltered from the storm  
>I would cross the great divide that keeps me swimming<br>Treading water from your shore_**

_**Now I wanna coax you from your hell**_  
><em><strong>Into an alley, the hidden valley<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the truth can surely spill<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna take the weight that drags you to the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spare this treasure that I found<strong>_

**tbc  
><strong>

Der Song ist Words von Darren Hayes :)


	3. Chapter 3

Und wieder einmal ein dickes Dankeschön an Flo und Angie fürs Betalesen :) meine beiden Musen ^-^ Und ich warne schon mal vor, das hier wird Kurtofsky früher oder später ;) aber ich lasse mir gerne Zeit. Ich werde diese Story angelehnt an die Season 3 Spoiler schreiben was Dave betrifft aber ich werde auch Szenen einbauen die ich mir so gewünscht hätte.

**Shattered Part 3**

_**When I see your smile *1**_

_**Tears roll down my face **_

_**I can't replace **_

_**And now that I'm strong**_

_**I have figured out**_

_**How this world turns cold **_

_**and it breaks through my soul, **_

_**And I know I'll find deep inside me, **_

_**I can be the one**_

Kurt so glücklich mit Blaine zu sehen brach ihm fast das Herz. Aber was genau erwartete er? Das Kurt ihm folgen würde? Nein er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Er wollte nur noch raus, raus aus dieser Schule, raus aus diesem miserablen Leben. Er wollte es heraus schreien, er wollte es einfach nicht mehr verbergen. Und dennoch er konnte es einfach nicht.

Und so tat er das was er immer getan hatte wenn die Dinge zu kompliziert wurde, er rannte weg.

Er war weg gerannt als er Kurt geküsst hatte und nun tat er es wieder. Und wieder ließ er Kurt verwirrt und schockiert zurück.

Was konnte er nun tun? Er könnte den Abend einsam im Park verbringen aber irgend etwas trieb ihn Nach hause. Er musste zumindest diese eine Sache fertig bringen. Fast sein ganzes Leben war er ein Feigling gewesen nun wollte er etwas richtig machen.

In solchen Stunden war Johnny Cash eine große Hilfe, besonders wenn man mitten in der Nacht einsam eine Straße entlang fuhr.

_**I hurt myself today*2  
>to see if I still feel<br>I focus on the pain  
>the only thing that's real<strong>_

Wie konnte er es seinem Vater am besten beibringen, wie würde er reagieren. Würde er überhaupt etwas sagen?`Seid seine Mutter vor 8 Jahren bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen war,, hatte sein Vater für ihn gesorgt. Er wusste er war kein einfaches Kind gewesen, er hatte ihm mehr Ärger gemacht als Freude. Dann war er auch noch von der Schule suspendiert worden.

_**the **__**needle **__**tears **__**a **__**hole  
>the<strong>__** old**__** familiar**__** sting  
>try<strong>__** to **__**kill **__**it **__**all **__**away  
>but<strong>__** I**__** remember **__**everything**_

Und sein Vater hatte Recht, er war ein Einserschüler gewesen, er war bei den Pfadfindern und er war vollkommen anders gewesen bis Hudson angefangen hatte Witze über ihn zu machen.

Es war nicht die Tatsache gewesen das er sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, es war die Tatsache gewesen das er insgeheim, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, Gefühle für ihn gehabt hatte. Mädchen würden sagen er wäre „verknallt" gewesen. Es war dumm und das wusste er. Hudson war so hetero das er es sich auch in Leuchtbuchstaben auf die Stirn schreiben könnte.

_**what**__** have **__**I**__** become?  
>my<strong>__** sweetest **__**friend  
>everyone <strong>__**I **__**know**_

_**goes away in the end  
>and you could have it all<br>my empire of dirt **_

_**I will let you down  
>I will make you hurt <strong>_

Das war der Zeitpunkt gewesen wo ihm klar wurde das er sich verändern muss um in dieser Schule zu überleben. Er wusste nun das es die falsche Entscheidung gewesen war. Er liebte Football aber genau liebte er das tanzen und singen. War er weniger Mann nur weil er gerne Sinatra sang? Er war immer noch meilenweit davon entfernt jemals einen Sinn für Fashion wie Kurt zu entwickeln und er hatte es nicht vor. Ja er war schwul das wusste er nun, aber er war immer noch Dave, er war ein Footballspieler und ja er konnte ein Arsch sein. Aber das war es was ihn nun mal ausmachte.

Ja er wusste nun der einzige Weg über diesen Sommer seinen Frieden zu finden war sich seinen Ängsten und Sorgen zu Stellen und seinem Dad die Wahrheit über seinen Sohn zu sagen Immer noch schien es so als würden Steine in seinem Magen liegen als er langsam in die Einfahrt fuhr.

Im Haus brannte Licht, er kratzte seinen Mut zusammen und stieg aus dem Auto. Wie auch immer es für ihn ausgehen würde, er würde sich nicht mehr vor seinem Dad verstecken komme was wolle.

_**I**__** wear **__**this**__** crown **__**of **__**thorns  
>upon <strong>__**my **__**liar's**__** chair  
>full <strong>__**of **__**broken **__**thoughts  
>I<strong>__** cannot **__**repair**_

_**beneath the stains of time  
>the feelings disappear<br>you are someone else  
>I am still right here <strong>_

_**if I could start again  
>a million miles away<br>I would keep myself  
>I would find a way <strong>_

_**tbc**_

_***1 Guardian Angel – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

_***2 Johnny Cash – Hurt (Max meinte mal er will das Dave diesen Song singt ;))**_


End file.
